Jacob Black, You'll Be The Death Of Me
by edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever
Summary: Edward and his family are out on a hunting trip and Bella gets bored. She goes and visits Jake down at La Push. Jake loses control too close to Bella...what happens next? Read and find out!
1. Jacob Black You'll Be The Death Of Me

_**Jacob Black, You'll Be The Death Of Me**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

**Bella's Point Of View (POV):**

It was late at night. Edward and I were snuggled up under my blankets, while Charlie was in his room snoring away. I was content; no, happy, in Edward's arms. In fact, I was always happy whenever Edward was around.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing much."

"Please Bella?" he pleaded, his eyes smothering me. The darn cheater, he knew I couldn't resist him when he did that. I sighed, giving in, "I was just thinking about how much I love you."

He chuckled. "And what about how much I love you?" His face was only inches away from mine, his breath in my face. I couldn't help but kiss him. Our lips touched with the lightest pressure, and then with more force as our kiss grew deeper. I was craving for more of him as my hands became entwined into his beautiful, soft bronze hair and as his hands made way onto my lower back. Eventually, to my dislike, I had to go up for air.

I sighed. It stinks being the human, having to end the kiss for something as simple as air. Haha...well, I **was** only human. We continued lying there, in each other's company until Edward broke the silence.

"Bella, my family wants me to go hunting with them."

My heart began beating frantically, I didn't want to be parted from him, but then again I had to think about his needs. I had noticed before that his eyes were becoming blacker than his normal topaz eyes, meaning he needed to go hunt.

"Don't worry, I've already told them that I'm not going."

"Why? You should go!" Oops. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it's just that his eyes were close to pitch black. He took my answer in the wrong way.

"You want me to leave?" Even though he tried so hard not to show it, I could tell that he was genuinely hurt by my statement. My heart skipped a beat, knowing that I was the one to cause him this pain.

"No, no! That's not what I meant at all! I'm just saying that you really need to go hunting. I'll be perfectly fine." I tried to smile to prove my point.

"But are you sure you're okay with me hunting? I don't want to leave you all alone." There was sadness and indecision in his velvety voice.

"I won't be alone, I'll just hang out with Alice or something. I think I'll manage for one day."

"Bella, my whole family is going hunting for a couple days since Alice is predicting nice weather. Are you sure?"

"Oh. That's okay. It won't be a problem," I attempted to smile, but failed miserably. There was a problem, a huge problem. I had no one, except for Charlie (who'd be working most of the time) and Angela. And she would probably want to spend some time with Ben.

"I don't know, Bella," Edward groaned.

"No, I've made my decision. You are going hunting with your family or else."

Edward smirked, "Or else what?"

"Or else..."

"Will you punish me?" he asked with an innocent face.

"Maybe...but don't push your luck. Please Edward, just go have fun with your family."

"But it won't be fun without you," he murmured, loud enough for me to hear.

I placed my hands on either sides of his face. "Please. Just go for me?" I tried to dazzle him like to does to me, and it seemed to be working. I inwardly congratulated myself.

He sighed. "All right, but just call me everyday. Okay?"

"I promise." I then slowly leaned in towards his beautiful lips.

**Edward's POV:**

It was around midnight and I had my arms wrapped around Bella, under her blankets just to keep her warm. –sigh- If I was human, I could wrap her in my arms without ever worrying if she was cold or not. We just lay there, I was just happy to be in Bella's presence. I looked down at her face, and it looked like she was concentrating on something.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much." Ugh. She would never know how much it annoyed me that I couldn't read her mind. I just had to know what was going on in her lovely head.

"Please Bella?" I smothered her with my eyes. I knew that I dazzled her and sometimes I felt guilty about using this to my advantage. She sighed, I can't get over how beautiful her sigh is.

"I was just thinking about how much I love you." I couldn't help but laugh. If only she cold comprehend how much **I** loved **her**.

"And what about how much I love you?" I moved my face closer to hers without even knowing. Out of nowhere, she kisses me with her soft, warm lips. Our kiss was gentle, like any other kiss, but then it intensified. I wanted more of the kiss, more of her. I wanted to become part of her, but I knew that I couldn't. She then broke the kiss, heavily panting. I felt so guilty, forgetting that she needed air. We then continued to lay in a comfortable silence, but there was something I needed to tell her.

"Bella, my family wants me to go hunting with them." I could hear her heart pick up it's pace. "Don't worry, I've already told them that I'm not going."

"Why? You should go!" I know that she probably didn't mean it in a mean way, but I couldn't help but feel sad and rejected.

"You want me to leave?" I managed to say.

"No, no! That's not what I meant at all! I'm just saying that you really need to go hunting. I'll be perfectly fine."

That made me feel better, but I still wasn't convinced.

"But are you sure you're okay with me hunting? I don't want to leave you all alone."

"I won't be alone, I'll just hang out with Alice or something. I think I'll manage for one day."

"Bella, my whole family is going hunting for a couple days since Alice is predicting nice weather. Are you sure?" Now I was pretty sure, I wasn't going hunting. I couldn't leave her all alone!

"Oh. That's okay. It won't be a problem." She tried to smile, but I could see through it. She was sad, this was all I needed to know that I could wait to go hunting another time.

"I don't know, Bella."

"No, I've made my decision. You are going hunting with your family or else." I've never heard my Bella be so stern, but I couldn't help but to ask..."Or else what?"

"Or else..." I knew she had nothing, so I decided to help her out.

"Will you punish me?" I tried to put on an innocent face, but nothing would please me more than to be with Bella.

"Maybe...but don't push your luck. Please Edward, just go have fun with your family." She was begging; my Bella was begging. But still, I wasn't changing my mind.

"But it won't be fun without you," I said, but only loud enough for her to understand.

"Please. Just go for me?" She tried to dazzle me, and boy did it work. Now, she would probably start using it against me, but I couldn't resist her when she was like this. I would do anything for her.

I sighed. "All right, but call me everyday. Okay?"

"I promise."

* * *

**I hope you liked to first chapter! Please review!!! **

**To those who read my first story When Love Is Tested, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to update soon, but I'm kind of having a little bit of writers block. So if you have any ideas for this story or my first one, just PM me!**

**x3 always,**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


	2. Where's Edward?

**_Where's Edward?_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Thanks to my loving reviewer:**

**_FutureCullen22_**

**Bella's POV:**

_Beep Beep Beep_

That was my alarm going off. "Ugh. Just five more minutes. Please Edward!" I croaked. I expected to hear a chuckle or perhaps a _No Bella, it's time to get up._ But all I got was nothing, absolutely nothing. The only thing I could hear was the fast beating of my panicking heart. _Where was Edward?!_ I rolled over, waiting for the impact of his stone cold body, but managed to fall off my bed instead. My mind was screaming _Where's Edward? Did he leave me?_

Then it dawned on me...Edward went hunting! I'm even the one who insisted that he go! –Sigh- Oh well, might as well go back to sleep. But when I laid my head back down onto the pillow I heard the crinkle of paper. I lifted up my head and saw a note, written in beautiful and elegant handwriting that could only belong to Edward. My Edward. Man, I missed him so much already!

The note read:

_Bella,_

_I just wanted to remind you that my family and I will be out hunting for two days, in case you forgot. Remember to call me everyday. If there's an emergency, call me and I'll come right home. I love you. _

_Be safe,_

_Edward_

He knew me too well. Of course he knew that I would forget. This was going to be a long, lonely, and boring two days, without my Edward. But, I was going to make the best out of it, I promise.

Reading the note made me feel as if though a part of me was already missing. And I knew exactly where it was, with Edward.

**Edward's POV:**

I was laying there with Bella, while she was fast asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she slept. Bella was such a selfless person, I know that she didn't want me to go hunting but she insisted that I go since I really needed to. –Sigh- What I wouldn't do for Bella, my Bella. It was going to be pure torture those two days that I would be away from Bella. I wouldn't be able to hold her safe in my arms, I would be miserable. I didn't want to leave. I even promised myself I wouldn't leave Bella, but how could I resist her beautiful eyes when she begged!

It was almost morning and I decided to write a note for Bella, for when she woke up. I didn't know what to write so I decided on:

_Bella,_

_Promise to come back soon. I love you._

_Edward_

Nope. I tossed that one in the garbage. It was too short. I wanted her to remember me and so just in case she forgot, I reminded her where I was going. My complete and final note was this:

_Bella,_

_I just wanted to remind you that my family and I will be out hunting for two days, in case you forgot. Remember to call me everyday. If there's an emergency, call me and I'll come right home I love you. _

_Be safe,_

_Edward_

I left the note right one her pillow and jumped out the window. _Please be safe Bella!_

Little did I know that she was far from safe.

* * *

**Please review! I won't continue if I don't get at least 5 reviews, so please review! You can review as many times as it allows you to! **

**x3 always,**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


	3. A Picnic With Jake

**_A Picnic With Jake_**

* * *

**Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers:**

**FutureCullen22, FangedLeaf, Heartbroken1, Shelby, Kayla, fun-club, alicegotavision, 19shorty2012edwardlover, Marybella, and all of my readers who don't review!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does.

**Bella's POV:**

I groaned. Today was going to be awful, with no Edward and absolutely nothing to do. I had already finished all of my homework...OoOo I know! I could do the laundry, but how long would that keep my occupied?

2 hours later

I had finished washing, drying, and folding the laundry, yet it was only 12:00 p.m. What else was there to do? I could call Angela...or Jake! Yes! I would go visit Jake, but let me call Charlie first and tell him.

"Hello?" Charlie answered his cell phone.

"Hey Dad, it's Bella."

"Hey there kiddo! Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. Everything's fine, Dad. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going down to La Push to go visit Jake. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, sure!" he answered, a little too excited for my comfort. "Just be back before 10 p.m. and don't worry about making dinner for me. I'll just order pizza."

"Thanks. Bye dad, see you later."

"Bye Bells. I love you."

"Love you too, dad. Bye."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse. As I was heading towards my truck, I had somehow managed to trip over my own feet. Would I ever be normal? Luckily, I grabbed a hold of the door handle just in time, and steadied myself. Wow, I think that this was the first time ever that I had prevented myself from tripping without Edward! _Edward would be so proud! _Wait; would Edward approve of me visiting Jake? Probably not so it's a good things he's not here right now! Don't worry, I'll make it up to him later.

During the car ride to La Push, I realized that I should probably call Jake first to see if I could come over. I already knew he would be ecstatic about it, but Charlie and Renee taught me better.

"Hello? Black residence," came Jake's husky voice.

"Hey Jake, it's Bella."

"Bella! I haven't heard from you in a while. What's been going on with you lately?"

"Oh nothing much. Um, I was wondering, would it be okay if I came over and hung out with you for the day?"

"Of course Bella! You don't even need to ask. In fact, I'll have a surprise ready for you when you come over."

"Ugh Jake. I hate surprises."

"Really?" –Chuckle- "That's too bad then Bells. Is Edward actually okay with this?"

"Don't worry, he's out hunting. He'll be back some time tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. See you soon Bella. Bye."

"Bye Jake."

Before I hung up, I thought I heard Jake grumble something about "Stupid blood sucking, leeches." I sighed, closed my cell phone and made my way down to La Push.

**Jake's POV:**

I was so excited. No, ecstatic, that Bella was coming over today. But I had to hurry and prepare Bella's surprise. I picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Emily picked up.

"Emily? It's Jake. I have a favor to ask of you."

**Bella's POV:**

I parked my truck right by the treaty border and was greeted by Jake, who was grinning so hard it looked painful.

I got out of my truck and started walking towards Jake, but before a could make my way across, I was gathered into a bear hug.

"Jake...can't. Breath!"

Jake laughed, but thankfully released me.

"It's been too long, Bella! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Jake!" his happiness was contagious. "So what's your surprise?"

"A picnic!"

Then I suddenly noticed that he was carrying a fairly large, weaved basket.

"It was prepared single handedly by Emily," Jake beamed. He acted like a soccer mom whose son just scored the winning goal for his soccer team.

"Wow, that's a huge basket. Are you sure we can finish it all?" I looked warily at the basket.

"Have you seen me eat? Trust me, if you don't finish it, I will."

At this I had to laugh. What was I thinking? Of course Jake could finish everything, look at him...he's huge! –sigh- I was ready for my relaxing, trouble free day with Jake, but little did I know that today was going to be nothing but trouble.

* * *

**Please reivew! **

**x3 always,**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


	4. Do You Love Me?

**_"Do You Love Me?"_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of the characters, Stephanie Meyer does. 

**Thanks so my loving reviewers, who this chapter is dedicated to:**

_EdwardBella4ever _

_ultrabookworm888_

_hershey5914 _

_Deliriously Withdrawn_

_Querida115 _

_CK. Kelsey._

_Heartbroken1 _

_Argetlamgirl_

_inuyasha-narutolover _

_calmar-Iowa_

_Blood Filled Tears _

_Spiderwomen_

_Furriel1994 (and to anyone else I accidentally forgot)_

_Also to those who have read my fanfiction but haven't had the time to review!_

**I have a new poll up!**

_

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**

I was completely prepared for my trouble-free day with Jake, but little did I know that today was going to be nothing but trouble.

When the picnic basket was cleaned of all its crumbs, which were mostly scarfed down by Jake, we started on a walk alongside the beach. Even though Jake and I were the best of friends, I felt awkward and somewhat uncomfortable. You could call me old fashioned, but I felt that an evening walk on the beach should be something reserved for only Edward and I. Maybe I was just paranoid, but something deep down in my gut was screaming; like it was trying to warn me danger was on it's way.

Jake sensed my tension, "The weather's nice and cool around here, don't you think?"

"Mhm, um...so how's your dog doing?" I was trying to pay attention, I really was.

"Well, I don't exactly have a dog, Bella; I am a dog."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, it must've slipped my mind," I chuckled nervously. How could I have been so stupid! I really have to pay close attention now. I probably resembled a ripe tomato by now.

You could tell Jake was getting a little shifty, "Don't worry, its fine. Sometimes I want to forget it myself. So... how's Charlie?"

"He's doing great. He and Billy should hang out sometime. I know they like to go fishing or watch sports."

"Sure," Jake whispered. All of a sudden, he stopped in his tracks. "Bella, I don't know how to ask you this."

"It's alright, Jake; just say it."

He looked at me sheepishly through his eyelashes, "Promise not to get mad?"

I sighed, "Sure Jake, I won't get mad."

This seemed to give him a boost of confidence, but he still looked at me nervously, "Bella...do you love me?"

* * *

**I'm finally back! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter and my only excuse is that I was lazy. Sorry if I disappointed some readers! **

**I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I was planning on making it longer but I thought I'd leave you off with a cliffy. Hehe! **

**If I get ten reviews for this chapter then I'll post the next chapter tommorow, as early as I can. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

**edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever**


End file.
